Ouros (Monster Legends)
|-|Adult= |-|Juvenile= |-|Baby= Summary Ouros is an Earth Legendary monster from the mobile game Monster Legends. It is considered one of the best tanks in the entire game and one of the best Earth Legendaries in general. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, possibly 6-C Name: Ouros Origin: Monster Legends Gender: Unknown, likely male Age: Unknown Classification: Living mountain, Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration least Mid-Low (Can survive being burned and bled for an extended period of time and easily regenerate via his special moves), Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 3), Death Manipulation via Global Stomp, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (His Mountain trait makes him incapable of being frozen) and Earth Manipulation (Being an Earth monster would make earth-based attacks weak against him), Limited Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Immunity to Stun and Freeze from the aforementioned Mountain trait), Attack Reflection, Limited Shapeshifting (Can turn himself into a literal mountain) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Is supposedly the biggest mountain in Monster Legends), possibly Island level (Can grow to a size comparable to the largest of the Floating Islands, which are shown to possess their own geological formations, such as volcanoes), Global Stomp can ignore conventional durability Speed: At least Hypersonic travel, combat and reaction speed (Even in his titanic mountain form, he does not move comparatively slowly from his own perspective) Lifting Strength: Class T via sheer size Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly Island Class Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly Island level (Can canonically take hits from Igursus, his comparable twin and Cryotan, his presumed superior in might and keep going) Stamina: Very High (Can contend with monsters able to inflict drastic wounds on him for an extended period of time before needing to recharge) Range: Several kilometers presumably Standard Equipment: Runes (which can boost his various stats), Relics (which give him new and more deadly abilities depending on the type and rarity) Intelligence Unknown, likely below average (Judging from his brother's description, should be no more than a clumsy giant meant for war) Weaknesses: Dark monsters Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mountain Dash:' Deals low physical damage. *'Growing Mountain:' Deals Earth damage. *'Elbrus:' Deals moderate Special damage. 50% chance of Stunning target. *'Annapurna:' Deals low Earth damage to entire enemy team. Requires cooldown. *'Parbat:' Gains a 40% Life Shield. Requires cooldown. *'Manaslu:' Deals moderate Special damage to target and gains Life Regeneration. Requires cooldown. *'Dhaulagiri:' Deals very heavy Earth damage. Requires cooldown. *'Cho Oyu:' Gains Damage Mirror. Requires cooldown. *'Lhotse:' Deals moderate Special damage and gains a 30% Life Shield. Requires cooldown. *'K2:' Deals moderate Earth damage to all enemies. Requires cooldown. *'Everest:' Temporarily doubles Ouros' maximum life capacity. All single enemy attacks are always directed towards him. Requires cooldown. *'Global Stomp:' 50% chance of killing all enemies instantly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Death Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6